


Possessive much?

by showki_world (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad English, Double Penetration, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kihyun is a girl, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and Hyungwon, and changkyun, not going to spoil too much, possessive, so is Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/showki_world
Summary: Basically just Kihyun being a possessive little shit :)Disclaimer: Kihyun is a girl in this because it fits what I wrote (you’ll understand what I mean when you read it) So no, I’m not homophobic :) Now enjoy this shitty smut





	Possessive much?

“Kihyun-ah! Over here!”  
Kihyun whipped her head in the direction the yell came from, quickly spotting his colleagues sitting around the wooden table. 

“Jagiya, are you ready to meet my friends?” Kihyun turned back around, facing her sweet (and hot as fuck) boyfriend, Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo returned the smile the younger gave him, squeezing his hand tightly as reassurance. 

“Of course Kihyunnie, let’s go!”

Kihyun latched onto Hyunwoo’s hand tightly until they reach the crowded table. 

“Hey guys, this is my boyfriend, Hyunwoo. Jagiya, these are my colleagues slash assholes I’ve met at work.” said Kihyun. Even though she has only met these people a few weeks ago, it feels like he’s already known them since forever. Except Dior.

“Hey Hyunwoo, I’m Wonho and this lady right here is Dodo. Nice to meet you!” Wonho said with a blinding smile on his face, the girl next to him contrasting with the former. Dodo showed him a quick smile, before quickly turning to Wonho to talk about shoes. 

“Sup Hyunwoo, I’m Jooheon and ...” The blond haired man spitted out quickly, then pointed to the girl next to him.

“I’m Sangah!” The young girl chirped, despite her closed off gestures, she was actually a very sweet girl, hence being the perfect match for Jooheon.

“Hi Shownu, I’m Dior, nice to finally meet you.” Holding her hand out for the oldest to shake, her lips curling into a seductive smirk, eyes turning slightly dark. The oblivious boy just shook her hand, returning a small smile, not thinking much about it.

Kihyun noticed how Dior held onto his hand a bit too long, how she basically eye-fucked him, how she bit her lip every time Hyunwoo glanced her way. 

‘The night just started Kihyun, calm down, everything will be fine.’ He reassured himself.

And boy, was he wrong.

During the night, Dior kept talking to Hyunwoo, asking about his hobbies, work, and even his ideal type. The hamster like girl was losing his shit, even though he knew Hyunwoo wouldn’t cheat on him, a gush of jealousy ran through his blood. 

The night was finally over, Kihyun thought, but she didn’t miss the wink Dior gave Hyunwoo when they parted. Saying Kihyun was pissed was an understatement, she was furious.

~  
Time skip back to the Showki house hold  
~

Kihyun rushed into the shower the moment the set foot into the house, making sure to shave and moisture every inch of her skin. 

“I’m done! It’s your turn Oppa!” The small girl screamed as she dashed into their shared bedroom, leaving a confused Hyunwoo standing in front of the bathroom.

As soon as Kihyun heard the water going, she opened the closet and searched for a box. Opening it, she took out a set of school uniform and putting it on quickly. The uniform consisted of a white blouse, tucked into a dark blue skirt that reached the top of her thighs. 

Underneath the skirt, she wore a panty that had ‘This property belongs to’ on the front, and ‘Daddy’ written in cursive at the back. As he heard the water stop, she pulled up her thigh highs. Then she sat on the bed, without pulling her panties down, shoved 2 fingers into her exposed hole. Kihyun whimpered as she felt the cold air hit the sensitive skin, moaning lewdly at the stretch.

Shownu walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed from the shower. He thought that he heard Kihyun whimper just now, was she hurt? Another whine pierced the silence and Shownu was starting to get nervous. Was his Kihyun hurt? 

“Kihyun ah, where are —” The older asked as he stepped into the bedroom. His eyes widened as he saw the younger kneeling on their shared bed, fucking herself on her fingers. 

“Kihyun, what is this?” His voice wavering, as he was clearly getting aroused by the sight of his lover. 

“I need you, Hyunwoo.” Kihyun whispered, looking into Hyunwoo’s eyes through her long eyelashes. The older’s eyes turned dark instantly.

“The last time I checked, that isn’t what you panty says, now beg for it, baby girl.”Hyunwoo said as he stood in front of the younger, crossing his arms, a sly grin creeping up his face.

Kihyun felt his face heat up at the pet name, but he had to show his boyfriend that he was way better than that slut. 

“Daddy, please... I need your cock to fill me up. Please daddy, I need you.” Kihyun cried out, voice trembling as she said that.

Hyunwoo clearly wasn’t doing any better than the younger, his dick fully hard just by the sounds Kihyun made. 

“Suck daddy off then. Show me how much of a cockslut you are. Show me how much you want my cock.”  
Kihyun got off the bed, hips swaying slightly as she walked to Hyunwoo, not breaking eye contact even when she was kneeling down. Eyes now trained on the older’s crotch. She pulled down the older’s waistband, eyes glistening with lust.

Yanking off the shorts the older was wearing, she quickly focused back on to the throbbing cock in front of her face. Fuck, she didn’t remember Hyunwoo to be this big. Looking back into those dark orbs once again, Kihyun gave a few licks around the side of Hyunwoo’s cock then slipped the whole thing into her hot, velvety mouth. Kihyun sucked onto the head and as she heard the older groaned, then proceeded to shove his mouth to the base of the cock. 

Hyunwoo looked down at his dongsaeng, constantly groaning at the hotness of her mouth, subconsciously bucking back into her mouth.

“Fuck, don’t move. Let me fuck your mouth, tap if you need air.” Shownu didn’t even wait for a response, desperately ramming his cock into the younger’s hot mouth. Kihyun felt tears roll down his cheeks as he started to feel light headed. He had never seen the older so dominant, just the thought of that made her pussy even more wet. Hyunwoo saw the younger’s face and pulled out instantly, crouching down to soothe the younger.

“Baby girl, you did amazing. Now let daddy reward you, tell daddy what you want.” He asked as he picked up Kihyun bridal style and placed him on the bed, wiping off the tears with his thumbs.

“I want it rough daddy. I want you to fuck me until I’m only good for sitting on your cock.” The younger whined,”Please Oppa!” Kihyun whimpered.  
“Wish granted.”Hyunwoo then laid Kihyun on the bed, hovering over the slim figure.

“So pretty for daddy, look at you, i haven’t even touched you and you’re already so wet.” Kihyun lifted his legs up and spreader his legs wider after hearing the praises, allowing Hyunwoo to have better access.  
Hyunwoo didn’t waste any time, he pulled off her panties and slammed two fingers into Kihyun’s hole harshly, causing the younger to squirm and squeal. Kihyun looked so beautiful in the uniform, she truly looked breath taking, and he wanted to take a picture of her so badly. 

“Look at you. Look at your greedy swallowing my fingers, are you that hungry for daddy? Mmh? Answer me, slut.’ Hyunwoo growled, imagining her hole swallowing his dick. 

The older then shoved 2 fingers with his free hand into her asshole, which caused Kihyun to scream again. “Hmm which hole should I put my cock into this time? You’d like me to fuck both of them wouldn’t you? Stretch you open until my fist can slide in easily, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Kihyun could only moan at those dirty words, pleasure over powering her thoughts.  
“Y...yes!”Kihyun screamed as one more finger was squeezed into her front hole,”I’m so hungry for your cock daddy, I need it now!” She was now squirming under the older’s touch, grinding against the fingers.  
Hyunwoo ignored her pleas, took out all his fingers and tore Kihyun’s shirt open. Kihyun whined at the lost, his whole gaping for something until Hyunwoo started sucking and biting on her right nipple, hands playing with the left one. “Ughhhh daddy, please I need your cock!” She wasn’t sure how long she would last if Shownu kept doing that.

Hyunwoo finally obliged, taking off his clothing as he stared hungrily down at the younger, like a beast and his prey. He then walked to the closet and took out a midnight blue dildo, hiding it behind his back. On the other hand, Kihyun was also busy taking off her clothing, only leaving her skirt on, thinking the older was just retrieving a condom.

“Daddy, can we not do it with a condom this time?” Kihyun asked, laying on the bed looking shyly away from the older’s gaze. “Who said I was using a condom?” Then slammed the dildo into the younger’s asshole. A scream tore out from the younger’s throat, her eyes rolling to the back of her skull. 

“Does it feel good? Hm? Look at you all wrecked in that skirt, such a beautiful baby.” The older cooed with a deep voice, he didn’t even know his voice could go that deep. “Do you still want my cock?” He asked, ramming the dildo in and out Kihyun even deeper and quicker.  
“Yes! Please give it to me! I’m a big girl, I can take it, please daddy! I need it!” Kihyun cried out. Then almost immediately, Hyunwoo plunged his dick inside the younger, groaning at the fact his dick was finally buried in the younger’s heat. The younger’s mind was about to melt from all the pleasure she felt in both of her holes, she’s never felt that full in her life. Kihyun’s moans grew louder and louder, unbothered about the looks her neighbours may give her tomorrow, she was too deep in euphoria to register that. Hyunwoo’s grunts also increased in volume, looking at his lover’s fucked out state made him somehow proud, as if knowing he’s the only one who can wreck Kihyun like this. 

‘Hmmm, feels so good... I need more...please daddy, fuck me open until all I’m good for is your fuck toy!’ Kihyun practically yelled, drool gliding down her chin. Hyunwoo saw how desperate the younger was, using his free hand, he guided the younger’s hand to her own pussy, forcing her to finger herself along with Hyunwoo’s cock. ‘You want more? Finger yourself, you slut!’ Hyunwoo pulled out, allowing the younger to start fingering herself. To be honest, he was ready to come at that exact moment, she was so hot, her hole engulfing the almost 9 inch dildo. He was desperate to cum. Hyunwoo couldn’t control himself anymore, pushing in next to her fingers, agressively slamming the dildo and his cock into her holes, causing the younger to cum hard. 

‘Oh my fucking God, keep going, fuck me like I’m your toy for your own pleasure, please cum inside me daddy!’ Hyunwoo’s thrust became animalistic after hearing her say that, eager to cum. He felt his stomach tighten even more, soon after, he spilled his load into the younger’s now open hole. As he pulled out, he admired her gaping hole, his thrusts were so strong, her holes was now stretch open enough to put both his dick and dildo in it. The younger clenched around nothing, hoping to keep her lover’s cum inside her. 

‘You know you might get pregnant after this right? But I’m willing to take —‘ Hyunwoo was then interrupted by the younger, ‘Yes I know yeobo, I’ve taken the pill and if that fails, I’m willing to go through it with you.’ They laid face to face, staring at each other with love and adoration, thoroughly enjoy each other’s presence.  
‘Why did you do that Baby? You’re usually not that eager for sex? What happened? Not that I mind...’ Kihyun snickered and replied,’That Dior bitch was eye fucking you and you didn’t even notice, so I wanted to show you I’m so much better than her.’ The younger hiding her face under the dirtied sheets, the older let out a whole heartily laugh, ‘Awwww baby girl, that bitch doesn’t stand a chance against you. I’m yours for as long as you wish.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so... this is probs going to be really fucking cringey and bad... but I still hope you enjoyed it lol  
> THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME AND READING THIS (please leave a kudos if you like it! It’d mean the world to me :))


End file.
